Nightwing Reborn
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: Dick Grayson has spent the last five years of his life roaming the streets as the boy Wonder it is time for him to shed his old skin and become something...more this may be his chance. Dick/Babs
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story Plz read my other one veneance

"What the hell Robin!"Wally screamed at me in the bioship.

"Dude chill out okay,just let me explain…"

"No, YOU let a class four villain get away. You almost got us all killed this isn't the first time you've put us,YOU FRIENDS,In harms way just so you can simulation,Santa prisca. Hell you abandon us on a daily basis."

The mission we were going on had been a failure,well sort of.I wanted the person we were chasing to get away had been part of a potentially huge drug ring spanning from San francisco to Gotham.I placed a tracer on him so that the team could track his movement if only Wally would stop talking so I could explain.

I looked to my teammates for help.

"Come on guys gimme a hand with kid mouth over here."

The exchanged glances with each other. Kaldur looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin but...Wally has a point."He told me.

Superboy stood up.

"We've put it to a vote,Robin sorry but…"

"Your off the team."Artemis and Megan finished.I was awestruck.

"What do you mean off the team?I founded this of you would be dead if I wasn't here."

"It's because this isn't the first time we have had this problem,Robin this has been an issue since Our first time Working together...I as leader, can no longer allow you to create such dangerous setbacks."

"Zatanna,Rocket?"The two of them simply nodded their heads.

"Fine screw you see how far you get without me."I showed them the hard drive in my hand.

"Tracer Wally I knew where he was going."

"Where the hell have you been?"Bruce asked as I entered the looked like someone had spat in his coffee or something he had his mask in his hands.I could see his entire had a bruise on his lower jaw and a long deep gash above his eyebrow.

"What happened to you Bruce?"I asked.

"Clayface, something you should have been their for."

"I told you I had a mission with the team."I told Bruce,His face looked even angrier.

"I Told You NOT TO GO! I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT I NEEDED YOUR HELP FOR THIS MISSION."

"Bruce I'm sorry I-"He held up his hand to silence me and walked away. Before he left the cave he looked at me and said:"I want your Robin suit by tomorrow and you're off the team."

"WHAT!Bruce you can't be serious!I said incredulously.

"Yes I am, you clearly can't be depended upon to fulfill either of your obligations."

"You know what, it doesn't matter because I was kicked off the team today anyway apparently no one trusts me!"I left the cave and went up to the roof of wayne manor to sulk and also sulk it wasn't fair,I had been kicked off the team that I lead and had been fired from my job as Robin. life was In a nutshell,O-v-e-r.

"15 years old and My hero career is already over.I thought of going out as Robin one last time tonight.I whipped out my phone.

"Hey Barb,wanna go out on patrol tonight?"

"Cool,Okay Amusement Mile got it bye."I climbed back down into my window and put on my Suit under a red hood and jeans.

"Where are you going Master Dick?"Alfred asked me.

"Well alfie I am going to do what most teens do at my to a party were I will engage in underage drinking,the smoking of various drugs and unprotected relations with an array of girls."

"Mhm you have fun then."How was Alfred the only person in the house who got sarcasm?

As I left the house I felt a rush of excitement. The boy wonder will have one more night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading my story two follows already plz read my other story vengeance its on my account thx**

I swung onto the streetlight just above the entrance to amusement park. The place was usually open on Friday nights but closed due to rain.

"Hey Rob how ya doin'?"

"I'm good B. and you?"I asked Barbara.

"Traut as usual. Any good reason why you called me down here?"She asked me.I grinned at her.I was excited about this maybe if I pulled of what I was trying to do I would be back in the teams good graces and Bruce too.

"Earlier I tagged a random drug runner In new york when I was on a mission with the team tracer says he is here."

I explained.

"If you traced him on a team mission,why are you getting him solo why isn't Batman or the team here?"Barb looked began typing on her wrist computer.

"Long story what are you doing?"She kept typing.

"I am trying to make your tracer give us more precise coordinates because all it says is that the person is in a 500 yard radius. There in the funhouse,the one that gave you recurring nightmares when you were eight."Batgirl laughed.

"That my dear girl was ONE nightmare."We jumped down from our spot and ran to the funhouse.

"What do you want to do this is your plan after all?"

"Okay we sneak in and gather any info we can then report back to batman and the team."I told snuck in and explored until we found a room that connected to the office outside the ride.I could hear voices inside.

"When is he going to get here?This place gives me the creeps."One person said.

"Shut yer mouth and wait he will be ere soon."Another man said in a thick english accent.

"There he is thats the one who I tagged."I pointed to the english one.

"Okay so who are they waiting for?"

"Mister Wilson!"I froze. Deathstroke the terminator.I glanced at Barbara.

"Should we call bats?"She whispered nervously.I thought for a we call batman he would blow our cover and try to stop was the buyer I needed to know why.

"No we don't call Batman but do NOT engage Wilson at any costs get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

The masked man took a Black backpack from the two men and prepared to leave.

"Where do I take the package?"

"Black Mask wants it delivered to Bludhaven National Airport by o,four hundred hours in two days."The english man responded.

"Good."Slade pulled a gun out and shot both men in the head.

"Oh and Robin."Oh crap.I stood up and looked him in the one eye he had.

"Do try to hide better next time.I'll see you in Bludhaven.

I typed on the batcomputer the next sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry you were kicked off of the team."She said.

"It's fine Barb."

"No Dick it's not,Aqualad contacted me three days ago and asked me to join the team in replacement of...you."I stared at her.

"What,How...how could you?"

"Robin I…"She stuttered.I was too mad to care.

"Shut up Barbara,just shut up."I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Bludhaven.I'm sick of you,I'm sick of Bruce,and I'm sick of the team.I'm going to complete this on my own."

"Dick,I'm...sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the favorites and comments it was pretty cool seeing all of them so of you who wish to see more of my writing read my story called Vengeance it is about my oc named Jaycen**

I walked briskly down the streets of Bludhaven.I had full-on left Gotham bout a week ago(Hah)and since then people have gone crazy saying how the son of Bruce Wayne is missing,No dead!,No kidnapped!Well the son of bruce wayne was to outgrown for his "Father"And his right now I wasn't Dick Grayson I was Aaron Butcher a 19 year old student at community college studying to be a detective in the worst city in the world.I had set myself up I had an apartment that I bought with alot of money I saved up (Bruce gave me a helluvan allowance) and started wearing now I am investigating a potential Deathstroke sighting at a safehouse here.I was decked out in a black version of my robin costume that covered my entire face. I picked the lock on the door of the safehouse and crept what I guesses was the living room was a foil wrapped packages of some kind of drug.I pulled out a syringe and took a sample of the liquid in the packages and left.I came back into my apartment through the window and sat down at the computer researching the drug that I had taken form Deathstroke's was called Mirakuru some old drug from Japan apparently the stuff that made deathstroke...Deathstroke was laced with blockbuster some shady organisation has been stealing it in small amounts and they are going to transport it to the leauge of shadows so they could have a bunch of little Death heads running good.

I looked at the time it was late and I had a lecture tommorow and being an adult was hard while being a hero at the same time was harder.

Barbera sat at the Batcomputer she had been spending her afternoons searching for any possible sighting of Dick or Robin since she had told him about Aqualad so far nothing had come up all the sightings had been old or fake Bruce was no better he looked haggard and though he never said it Barbera new he blamed her for this it tore her apart knowing that her best friend hated was scared that she would never see him she would never get to tell him…tell him what she had denied for so long...

The whole league felt the absence of Robin the cave felt smaller and less like a home without someone to dump maple syrup on Wally when he walked in or cover aqualad in wolfs shed fir or set Artemis's arrows to blow up with conffeti it just wasn't the same. Aqualad was starting to regret his had declined his offer and without Robin's undeniable skill and expertise the team was was so bad that even they had joined in on the search for Zatanna had closed off talking to anyone whatsoever.

Wherever Robin was they needed him back.

I had been working on this for a week since I got here in Bludhaven.I had my own version of the had a more advanced computer,Each version of my Robin suit in a glass case and even had my own brand new even had a feature for virtual was hard to get but I worked on I was finally ready to work on my own.I secretly yearned to have Babs work with me but after I had flipped out on her I didn't know how to apologise to probably hated me and I...I loved her.

**So thats it btw this is a Dick/Barbera story so keep that in mind there will be romance which is a new field for me.**

**Here is a sneak peek at my other story.**

A bright flash impaired my vision.

When I could see again a man in a two toned mask stood in front of me.

Slade.

I pulled my swords out, blood boiling through my veins.

"Don't try it." He warned.

Did I listen?

Heck no.

I rushed him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw and slashed my sword across his chest. It sparked against his armor, creating a gash in the kevlar. I flipped to the side slashing him again. He slammed his fist into my chest but I blocked it and broke his wrist. I slammed both fists into his jaw snapping his chest back and punched him with more strength than I thought was possible for even Superboy. He landed on the ground before me. I raised my sword to take his head off. But before I could kill him another person dressed in the same uniform threw a shuriken at me. It blew up in my face sending shrapnel into my arms and chest. Rage burned through me, red hot until my vision swam with red. All I could feel was strength, no pain just...rage.I threw my sword at the masked man and ran at him burying a fist in his stomach. I punched him in the face and snap kicked him in the chest. I flipped backwards into the air throwing smoke bombs, methane smoke bombs, and struck my other sword against the floor the spark, igniting the gas and blew the other attacker into the wall.

Three more appeared around me. I attacked them all, one of them shot me with some kind of electrified shuriken. Instead of hurting me the surge felt amazing. My fists began to glow red. A blast of energy flew from my left hand and exploded against one of them. Another bright flash filled the room and I was back at the cave. It had been destroyed the floor was covered in scorch marks and blood.

"What happened?" I asked.

"YOU HAPPENED!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing over an empty parking lot waiting for Deathstroke to show up and make the drop or trade was gonna happen tonight and I was plan was to wait until the traders got here knock em out and gas Deathstroke so I didn't have to go hand to hand with I would destroy the drugs and sweep the city and Gotham for more.

"The money is all here?"Deathstroke said.

"Yea as we agreed six point five million."

"Good tell Roman Sionis I'm not his courtier next time I want double."

"Yes sir."

"Aint gonna happen guys!"I dropped down and threw a gas pellet a Deathstrokes head and knocked him out.I then kicked the first guy in the stomach and the second in the face so they weren't a threat.

I then enacted the next step of my plan and sprayed explosive gel on the suitcase full of the before I could detonate a heavy boot slammed into my side.

"Not that easy Boy!"Slade said ran at me and lifted his leg to stop my head.I rolled to the side and back flipped onto my feet.

"Your weak tranquilizer didn't mask is filtered."

I smirked.

"Kinda betting on that! The smoke was loaded with a corrosive acid the filters in your mask will stop working and when they do i've got a jar of horse tranq with your name on it!"I yelled back at him. I threw the other dart at him this one actually working.

I ran at him and planted a fist in his stomach.

He swung at me but I ducked it and spin kicked him in the face.I hit him twice in the now he was dazed the tranqualizer was doing itsjob drew his short sword and attacked with a scream of rage the blade slashed across my chest quick and left a bloody slash on my chest.I winced and gritted my teeth.

I threw a Wing-dink at caught both in his left hand and swung the blade at me again.I blocked it with a gauntlet and punched him in the face with as much power as i my advantage I them delivered a maelstrom of furious punches and kicks.I was a whirlwind of deadly I stopped half of his mask was broken in my left dripped from it.I had won.

tied up Deathstroke and the traders and left them in front of the police department with any evidence I had and what was left of the mirakuru.

I went home and cleaned my wounds and then went to my computor to report the missions success.

"If only Bruce could see me now."I thought.

No,screw him and the team.

I was my own man I had proved I could handle myself.I was not Robin anymore and I needed a new name. I took my Robin costume and changed the cape and R symbol and adding a red bird emblem and a knife strapped to the leg along with a new utility belt.

**Flashback**

"**Dick this is superman."Batman introduced me to him.**

"**Nice to meet you kid."Superman smiled.**

"**Cool! Do you remember anything cool from krypton?"**

**I had asked happily.**

"**Well there was this robin hood sort of story about two heros named flamebird and-"**

Nightwing.

_**ok so sorry about the delay had a lot to do and stuff but the story ain't over its more of a show sort of concept thanks for reading.**_


End file.
